1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for hoisting a game animal onto a wheeled vehicle for example after the animal has been killed in a remote area. The system includes two strap assemblies that are attachable to the remote vehicle and the animal in such a manner so as to allow a single person to raise the animal onto the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several different types of hoist mechanisms that have been proposed for hoisting game animals onto vehicles. For example in U.S. 2010/0111658 a cradle mechanism and a crank mechanism is provided at the rear of a vehicle for raising the game and placing it on the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,748 proposes a powered lift assembly including a rack and an electric cable winch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,240 discloses an arrangement for dragging game along the ground from a remote area that includes a pair of loop portions for engaging the feet of the animal.